The present invention relates to an apparatus for determining base sequences of DNA or RNA. More specifically, the invention relates to a fluorescence detection type electrophoresis apparatus adapted for shortening the measuring time.
So far, base sequences of DNA's have been determined by labelling a DNA fragment with a radioactive element, transferring a pattern onto a photograph through autoradiography, the pattern being subjected to electrophoresis gel separation depending upon the length thereof, and reading the DNA band pattern, however, this method involves laborious work and time. A method, therefore, has been developed for determining the base sequence by separating and detecting DNA fragments in real time by using a fluorescence label instead of using a radioactive label. The real time detection method using a fluorescence label and the fluorescence detection type electrophoresis apparatus used for this method have been disclosed, for example, in "Journal of Biochemical and Biophysical Methods, 13, 1986, pp. 315-323", "Nature, Vol. 321, 1986, pp. 674-679", and "Science, Vol. 238, 1987, pp. 336-341".
According to the above prior art, however, a time which is as long as 5 to 10 hours is required from the start of migration of DNA fragments to the completion of measurement.